June 30, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The June 30, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 30, 2014 at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. This was the Raw after Money in the Bank. Episode summary Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter confronted Rusev & Lana It was only a matter of time, really. All of Lana and Rusev’s posturing about the greatness of Russia had led to some beneath-the-surface tension with Zeb Colter and his right-hand Real American, Jack Swagger. And that pressure finally blew up in The Super Athlete’s face when Lana demanded that America’s next “failure” present himself for crushing. Answering Lana’s call for an opponent brought out Swagger and Colter, and despite The Ravishing Russian’s insistence that Rusev not engage the former World Champion, The Bulgarian Brute charged Swagger and got arm-dragged out of the ring for his efforts. Nikki Bella vs The Funkadactyls It’s a sad day in Bella World, but the skies are getting cloudy in Planet Funk thanks to Cameron’s ballooning – and detrimental – ego trip. Calling herself “the bomb dot com” hasn’t exactly turned Cameron into the second coming of Lita; the Funkadactyl was in fact thoroughly embarrassed by Nikki Bella in a bout designed to punish Nikki for Brie’s insubordination at Money in the Bank. It seemed as though Nikki might pull off the miracle during her manhandling of Cameron, but Naomi managed to save her team’s chances and pin Nikki with the inverted DDT. It was the last bright spot of the evening for the dancing Divas, though, thanks to some mean-mugging and eventual storm-off from a frustrated Cameron. Dolph Ziggler vs Fandango Yeah, it’s pretty good to be Dolph Ziggler sometimes. On top of The Showoff’s genetic gifts, he has a victory over Fandango to his name and a rollicking round of tonsil hockey with Summer Rae on top of everything else. The emergence of Summer came at a crucial point for Fandango in the match; the dancing fiend had The Showoff on the ropes and was all but purring thanks to the adulation of Layla at ringside. Fandango’s happiness turned to horror when Summer snagged Ziggler and initiated an impressive bout of PDA (show the world, indeed), and when the heat rose, Fandango fell to the tune of a Zig Zag from the former World Heavyweight Champion. Paige vs AJ Lee Grace period’s over: Paige’s meteoric, three-month rise to the top of the Divas division made believers out of almost everyone in the WWE Universe. But she didn’t exactly convince AJ Lee, the very Diva who Paige defeated the night after WrestleMania 30 to claim the title in the first place. The Black Widow’s return to WWE left Paige on the defensive to begin with, and initially The Diva of Tomorrow refused to put her title on the line. By evoking the will of the WWE Universe, AJ managed to goad the champion into a match and, thanks to a surprise roll-up, reclaimed the title for her own. She’s back, WWE Universe. Results * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Nikki Bella * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Fandango (w/ Layla) * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: AJ Lee defeated Paige © Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes